spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Carolean
The Caroleans are Swedens skilled standing army officially put into action by Carolus Rex but prepared since his grandfather Karl Rex. A Carolean is a member of tribe army. They have great moral, rarely retreat, excellent training, and good ornaments. Joining the army is a great honor to you and your family. Once small they are now more plentiful due to new land. Appearance They wear blue and gold armor, there helmets are silver with blue outlines and yellow crests. There are variations for the different ranks but for the most part they look the same. Overall the rank and general similarity between different uniforms with minor differences enforced the theme of Swedish unity. Training They train in special Carolean training sites, specifically in Gothenburg. They do training marches and combat, and are trained with multiple different weapons to build up skill. They can switch from sword and shield to long sword or longbow when required by a combat situation or death of brave soldiers. They are trained to show respect and compliance to orders, and march through the worst of weather. If they have a flaw, it is they sometimes follow orders without question. They are drilled hard and eat little in training, while forced to do exercises of increasing difficulty to build up strength and endurance. Most of them are performed in freezing cold weathers. Religion Most are Creatites and fight in the name of the creator. They show special zeal against enemies of other faiths in combat. They carry holy symbol, and there belts say Skapare Mit Uns, Creator with us. They are Protestant Creatites of course, carrying on Sweden’s proud Protestant heritage since Gustavus. Caroleans are divided into regiments by region and also religion, so some are puritans. Weapons They can use weapons from swords to shields to bows, as they are trained in all. However this training is very basic and knowing how to use a bow is very different from using it well. Different kinds of Caroleans specialize in different weapons. Being the standing army they have access to almost every weapon. Artillery There army has access to artillery like Ballistas and Catapults. They are shot to great affect by Carolean Artillerymen and are designed to be strong and withstand damage. They consists of a variety of weapons, now even including experimental fire slingers using tech gained from the allied and venerable Byzantium empire. These weapons are effective in war. Types Calvary Calvary is a key part of the armies. Mounted Caroleans with sabers or other such weapons are very useful. Carolean knights take some strategies from Polish knights but add Swedish flair. Swedish knights not only fight well but look good, detailed blue and gold Knightly armor. However some like those in the image wear little to no armor. Carolean Footman A basic Carolean carries a sword and shield with a short bow on his back. They make up the majority of a Carolean army. They march into battle in perfect ranks without flinching and are inspirations to other armies of the world. Or at least they believe so, and belief in self is very important on the battlefield, as confidence can win the day. Carolean Seamen The Caroleans that pilot and defend ships. They use weapons footmen do but more trailered to the sea, and they are trained to take care of and maintain ships. Seamen life hard lives devoid of luxury at the sea, but are brothers to each other and have jolly times, for a real Seaman loves the sea and loves his ship, drinking and singing sea shanties. Carolean Artillerymen A Carolean Artillerymen is a Carolean trained to bee a engineer and work the artillery. They are trained to do this and do it to great affect. Some are known to wear plugs I. There ears to focus on there jobs but generally this is frowned apon. Some Artillerymen choose this as they can not stomach battle, or cannot handle seeing the face of the foe as they die. Carolean Bowman Caroleans trained with longbows and crossbows, skilled with long ranged weaponry. They are the second most numerous part of the army. Withering arrow fire can be more effective then the jab of a hundred swords, and can lose less Swedish lives in the process. They fight without fear, assured in there protection by the main line infantry of the army. Navy Caroleans work in the navy to, but in the Carolean Water division. They take care of and pilot the vast navy and different ships of Sweden. They man the Stormakstiden and other grand ships of the grander Navy. However, many do despise the conditions of living in a ship, some take to the life and enjoy sailing. Some even volunteer to explore on ships like Stockholm's Son Category:Sweden Army Category:Sweden Category:Military Category:Page